Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
In the electronic industry, there is an increased demand for high-performance, high-speed, and compact electronic systems. Various semiconductor package techniques have been developed to fulfill this demand. For example, a semiconductor package device may be configured to have a package-on-package (PoP) structure, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is mounted on a package substrate. In mobile devices, it is necessary to increase the number of channels or I/O pads in order to realize high-performance (i.e., high bandwidth). Accordingly, there is an increased focus to increase the number of channels or I/O pads between lower and upper packages in the PoP structure.